


A Gift in Return

by dontwantyourcrown



Series: It All Comes Down To You [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU universe, Fae Magnus, Fluff, M/M, No shadow world but still a magical world, Witch Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwantyourcrown/pseuds/dontwantyourcrown
Summary: So in this, Alec was adopted by a family of witches. He lives alone with his cat, and daydreams about the Fae he interacts with. This is kind of a mixture of witch lore, fae lore, and witch craft. May add more to this verse.





	A Gift in Return

Alec knew from a young age that names held a certain power in the witch community. Whether you were communicating with spirits, gods, Shadow people, and especially the Fae. He had been taught by his step family all about them. Giving a name, was giving the other power. It wasn’t something to be played with and he had great respect for every entity he worked with. 

Once he was on his own, he definitely enjoyed working with each and every type. Spirits were present nearly everywhere, and luckily with his excellent wards, he was able to keep the dark ones at bay and simply interact with the Spirits. They never needed much, sometimes just hanging out and watching him work spells and potions for the locals that came knocking at his door. 

Shadow people were more visceral, when he low on energy, or needed an extra boost for a curse, he would be able to call on them by simply sitting in the corner of his room, eyes closed and then reaching out until a figure took his hand. Sometimes the figure was as small as a toddler, other times, it took the form of a great mist cloud. 

He left gifts for the Gods daily, along with the Fae. He probably gave a little too much to the Fae, but considering his cottage was in a forest that was basically breathing magic, he figured it was the least he could do to since he was in their space so frequently for herbs and flowers.

Of course, he never saw much of the Fae, they mostly kept to themselves, which was fine with him. He knew that they were some of the most tricky beings to deal with, but that hadn’t stopped one Fae in particular from getting to know him.

Alec called him MB, and MB only knew him by his first initial, but he’s met up with the Fae more than once, often times, his gifts were things he knew that MB would like. Glitter was a big hit, as was soft and luxurious fabrics. MB seemed to be fascinated by the potions and spells that Alec would do, and more than once asked for a Tarot reading. Alec thought it was a joke at first. After all, Fae had so much more power than he did in their pinky than his whole body, but MB asked about it multiple times, not taking no for an answer, and simply Alec would delay him to another day.

It’s not that he didn’t want to do it, or invite the Fae into his home, hell, he was so close to telling MB his real name, and that’s what scared him. It wasn’t done. Fae and Witches did not have feelings for one another. He’d never heard of such a thing, and it was slightly alarming that Alec found himself daydreaming about the Fae while he was working on a love potion for a client, or he’d think about the iridescent sparkle that MB’s hair gave off when they met up last week when the sun was just rising, all while he was pressing roses into his heavy books. Just this morning while he was outside and harvesting herbs, he saw a spider web and thought of the shimmering wings that he never quite got a glance at, but always behind MB’s back. 

He’s gripping a tigers eye crystal in each hand, trying not to think of Magnus’ own golden cat like eyes, and instead trying to mediate. Trying to clear his mind, and just focus on his breath and the tranquil music that he has playing in the background. He probably should have picked Amethyst, but something drew him to the tiger eye today, and now that he can’t stop picturing MB, he’s pretty sure why that is. The music starts over again, and if that isn’t a testament to how long he’s been trying at this, he’s not sure what is. That playlist was at least an hour long. As if that wasn’t enough, he can hear his cat, Lapis, batting at something on his desk, probably a crystal because he hears a loud thump as it falls to the ground. 

His eyes open, and he gets up, grabs the large chunk of Chalcopyrite, and puts it, and the two tiger eyes stones back on his so called work desk. Lapis clears off, knocking over a book in the process, but she’s never been very graceful. 

The book, of course, is his old Grimoire, he has many, filling about one a year since he turned fifteen. This one he knows because it was when he was dealing with the Fae, particularly MB, he knows that in one page there is a list of traits, likes, and dislikes. He had one for every Fae, but their not as detailed. Though, he only ever seems to deal with MB now. He remembers a girl named Cat, and another man named RF, but he only ever dealt with them briefly. 

He puts the book back where it was, and wanders to the kitchen, there is a client coming in later for a good luck spell, and he hasn’t even started on it yet. Luckily his ingredients are all on hand, allspice, bay leaves, clover, a star anise, and others. He grinds them together in his mortar and pestle, and then grabs a few dried lilac petals and grinds them into the mixture as well. It’s easy work, thoughtless. The spells and jars, and potions that the locals ask for are always quite simple. His own, much more difficult and time consuming. 

He transfers the mix into a glass bottle and then grabs some gold glitter and a baby acorn, just small enough to go on top of everything, with the glitter underneath. Sometimes he’ll add extra things, a sigil, or even a more personalized good luck endeavor, but this client never gave him any specifics, so he figures a general one will have to do. 

Knowing that he’ll just be occupied with thoughts of MB, Alec quickly does a few more spell jars, one for prosperity, another for easy travels, and of course, a self love, and a finding love one, as they are his best sellers. 

The moon is shining when he’s done, only stopping for food and drink, and a few other household chores. Yet, his mind is still lingering, and he’s drawn to his backyard. 

His backyard is not really cut off from the rest of the forest, though he does have a few tranquil fish ponds around, and a place to hang his clothes. A bird bath, and so many herbs and flowers, not to mention his garden where all of his vegetables are grown and his chicken pen. The chickens basically walk around all day, but he does prefer they stay in their small house at nightfall. He gently eases them back into their house and then locks it up. 

He walks past his garden and over to where he laid out the newest gifts for the Fae. The glitter is gone, as well as the satin fabric, but oddly enough, there is something there that he definitely didn’t put there.

Closer up, he can see that it’s a necklace. The band weaved with black thread that has glitter saturated between the strings. There is a moonstone hanging from it, and the crystal shines so brightly. 

It’s a gift. A gift that logically he knows he shouldn’t take because you never take anything from the Fae, not gifts, not ever. It’s a contract, and you’ll never be able to pay it back. It can lead to so many terrible things, and he knows witches that have turned Fae themselves just for taking such a gift.

Yet, there is no aura of maliciousness around it. Only a gentle and tender energy, and Alec knows this signature, he knows this energy.

MB. 

“I wondered when you would come out,” a light voice says from behind him. Alec doesn’t even need to turn to know who that is. His heart feels a thousand times lighter with MB around, his stomach fluttering when MB gets close and finally in front of him. “Please take the necklace.” MB pleads, his hands grasping the cord and holding it out to Alec. 

Alec has nothing that he could give. Nothing on his person, not even in his home. “I don’t know if I could ever repay you, it’s so beautiful.” He has seen MB wear necklaces like this on himself. His chest always bare, the necklaces laying in varying lengths over his skin. He’s never seen one so close up, not daring to look at MB for so long. 

MB steps closer, barely a foot between them, and so close to touch that Alec can feel the magic that surrounds the Fae. “I want you to have it darling.” MB whispers, his eyes closing as he presses his forehead against Alec’s. “I want you, to be by your side, for this eternity and the next.”

Alec’s hands cover MB’s that hold onto the necklace. He’s never let himself think about his love being returned, not like this. “That is all I want.” He replies just as low, not wanting to disturb this moment. 

MB’s eyes open, glowing gold, and Alec is not afraid. The necklace gets put around his neck and once it does, Alec can feel the power in it. The power MB used while creating it. “My name is Magnus Bane.” 

“Alec Lightwood,” he gives out his birth last name, always felt more right, and his adoptive parents never minded. “Would you come inside my house?”

Magnus’ eyes crinkle with amusement. “I would love nothing more, Alexander.”


End file.
